Cry For Love
by Angst VHyunnie
Summary: [Pinjam akun sepupu karena akun lama yang dilupakan e-mailnya, HyunK.V] NO PROLOG l Pair : HunKai, ChanKai, HanKai/LuKai, etc (kalau mau ditambah, silahkan tulis di kotak review )


_**C**_ry F_**o**_r Lo**v**e

.

Pair : HunKai, ChanKai, HanKai/LuKai, etc (kalau mau ditambah, silahkan tulis di kotak review).

**Rated** : T

**Warn!**

Typo(s), strange, the story doesn't match the title, Bad Plot, Bored, OoC, Common, etc

**Disclaimer** :

All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just Own this plot story.

**Note** :

Untuk ff ini, Hyun sebenarnya terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu Davichi seperti One Person, One Person Talk, If You Loved me, Cry of Love, Tears, dan Dont You Know. Lagu bergenre ballad yang cukup menyentuh ini, mungkin bisa membuat para reader mendapat feel untuk cerita ini dan lebih mengkhayati perannya.

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**The Story Begin!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Menurutmu, aku itu seperti apa?"<p>

Sehun yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, memecah keheningan keduanya dengan pandangan tak lepas dari langit yang membentang di angkasa. Jongin yang ditanya pun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Sehun yang ku kenal mempunyai 2 tangan, 2 kaki, berkulit albino, miskin eksprresi yang sangat jelek―"

"Aku serius, Jongin" potong Sehun dengan poker face andalannya ketika jawaban ngelantur yang terucap dari bibir kissable sahabatnya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Jangan melihatku seperti itu bodoh. Musim Gugur, kau seperti Musim Gugur bagiku" finalnya dengan seulas senyum membuat kedua matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

"Musim Gugur? Kenapa Musim Gugur?"

Sehun yang tak mengerti ucapan Jongin, kembali melayangkan pertanyaan dengan posisi yang kini berubah. Meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Jongin yang terduduk guna melihat sosok berstatuskan sahabat pertamanya itu tengah memejamkan mata ketika angin berhembus di sekitarnya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri"

Menjulurkan lidahnya, namja berkulit tan itu segera bangun dari duduknya setelah memindahkan kepala Sehun dari pangkuannya, dan berlari meninggalkan namja berkulit putih yang kini berlari mengejar dirinya.

_'Alasannya, karena kau dan Musim Gugur itu satu hal yang sama. Karena aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Musim Gugur'_

.

_ooOoo_

.

"Maaf hiks... Maaf..."

Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dada, lelehan airmata terus berjatuhan hingga membasahi kedua tangannya. Luka dan lebam yang membiru hingga mengeluarkan darah pun ia hiraukan, karena yang hanya ada dipikirannya adalah meminta maaf pada sosok angkuh yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maaf? Apa dengan kata maafmu semua telah usai? Jangan harap, Jongin"

BUGG

"Hiks... Maaf, Maafkan aku hiks..."

Tubuhnya terasa ngilu setiap pukulan itu dilayangkan kearahnya, meski ia mengabaikannya namun tidak dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lama terasa mati rasa.

"Lemah, menjijikkan, bagaimana bisa aku mengenal orang sepertimu, huh?"

"Maaf, hiks... Maaf..."

"BERHENTI MEMINTA MAAF, KAU DENGAR? KUKATAKAN BERHENTI MEMINTA MAAF" bentak namja yang tengah berdiri dengan sabuk hitam miliknya kembali melayang ketubuh namja yang bersujud di hadapannya.

"Aku salah... Aku salah hiks... Aku yang salah hiks..."

BUGG

"KAU MEMANG SALAH, PELACUR"

BUGG

Tubuh ringkihnya yang terbaring dilantai seketika menegang dengan mata yang memecarkan kekosong dan penuh akan rasa luka. Tidak, bukan karena ia yang dipanggil pelacur oleh orang dihadapannya, tetapi ketika kata yang berusaha keras agar tak keluar dari mulut namja di hadapannya akhirnya ia dengar juga hari ini.

"Dengar, aku tak ingin melihat dan bertemu lagi dengan orang sepertimu. Bagiku kau sekarang hanyalah sampah yang terlalu menjijikkan untuk ku gunakan lagi. Menjauhlah dari hidupku dan tunggulah aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai untukmu. Dan hubungan yang sama menjijikkan denganmu aku akhiri, begitu pula dengan persahabatan kita yang terlalu bodoh ku terima di masa lalu"

_'M-Mengapa kau meninggalkanku setelah seluruh yang kupunya kuberikan padamu? Hatiku, tubuhku semua telah kuberikan untukmu, tapi sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Lalu apa gunanya semua yang telah kulakukan jika pada akhirnya, kita berpisah?'_

.

_ooOoo_

.

TESS

TESS

TESS

Tanpa Jongin sadari, liquid bening itu menetes ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah bermesraan dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Sudah 4 tahun waktu berlalu, selama itu pula ia tidak bisa melupakan seseorang yang sangat ia benci hingga sekarang, seseorang yang menghancurkan hidupnya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan dengan mudah, seseorang... Yang masih ia cintai hingga sekarang.

Bahkan rasa cinta itu membesar tanpa ia sadari, begitupula rindu yang membuncah membuat ia rasa semakin gila karenanya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?"

Pelukan seseorang dari belakang dengan kedua tangan melingkar di perutnya, tak cukup menyadarkannya dari rasa sakit yang kembali terbuka kian melebar tanpa di pinta. Segala cara ia lakukan agar melupakannya, bahkan ia telah bertunangan dengan seorang malaiakat yang rela menerima orang menjijikkan sepertinya dengan harapan ia bisa melupakannya.

Awalnya sosok itu perlahan tergantikan dengan Chanyeol -tunangannya-, hingga sebuah liontin yang ia temukan menghancurkan semua yang telah ia bangun dengan mudah. Dan kini dengan pemandangan ini, Jongin semakin tak yakin bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang namja itu.

"Hei, kenapa menangis sayang?"

Pelukan itu melonggar, namun dengan cepat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut menemukan sosok tunangannya yang kini menangis membasahi kemeja putihnya.

"Karena hiks... Hyung terlalu lama hiks... Meninggalkanku" dustanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan lucu dari Jonginnya, membalas pelukan itu dan menaruh dagunya di puncuk kepala yang kini bergetar karena menangis.

"Maafkan, aku Jonginie. Kajja kita pulang"

Kepala di pelukannya itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

_'Maaf karena aku telah membohongimu, Chanyeol. Aku menangis karena aku terluka untuk kesekian kalinya pada orang yang sama. Aku menangis karena aku begitu bodoh tak bisa menghapus bayang-bayangnya dari hati dan pikirkanku meski aku telah berusaha. Aku menangis karena tak bisa melihat cintamu yang begitu tulus untukku. Maafkan aku yang tak seharusnya berada disisimu. Sekali lagi maaf, Malaikatku'_

.

_ooOoo_

.

"Hyung, mengapa aku harus berpakaian rapi seperti ini? Apa ada hal yang istimewa ya?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung melihat penampilannya yang tak biasa, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok yang sebulan lagi akan berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Hyung, mengapa menatapku terus sih? Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan kepolosan, tak dapat menahan Chanyeol untuk mencium pipi Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Jongin yang mendapat serangan mendadak, menunduk dengan kedua tangan memainkan ujung kemeja yang dibelika Chanyeol untuknya ketika kedua pipinya terasa menghangat.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Jonginie. Aku adalah orang beruntung yang bisa memilikimu"

"A-Aku juga, Hyung" cicit Jongin dengan suara pelan, mengundang senyuman menawan khas pemuda bermarga Park tersebut.

"Chanyeol Hyung, apakah kau menunggu lama?"

DEGG

Tubuh Jongin seketika menegang mendengar suara tak asing masuk ke pendengarannya. Remasan pada ujung kemeja semakin kuat dan Chanyeol menyadarinya namun ia berpikir bahwa Jongin hanya malu bertemu dengan teman bisnisnya.

"Jangan malu sayang, dia orang yang baik kok" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa pas di tangannya.

"Duduklah. Apakah dia itu yeoja yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?"

Namja itu duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, setelah menarik kursi untuk yeoja di sebelahnya.

"Ya, Hyung. Dia cantikkan? Ah yang duduk di sebelahmu itu siapa, Hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke Jongin.

"Dia adalah calon istriku. Sayang, perkenalkan dirimu"

Dengan ragu Jongin mengangkat kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang dihadapannya bukan dari masa lalunya.

'Untuk kali ini, kuharap instingku salah'

"Jongin? Apa itu kau?"

DEGG

Chanyeol menatap keduanya bergantian ketika temannya memanggil Jongin seakan telah mengenalnya lama.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Sehun?"

"Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, Hyung. Jongin itu―"

_'Kumohon, tulikan pendengaranku saat ini juga. Aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Chanyeol sebagaimana aku kehilangan orang-orang terdekatku termasuk dirimu. Jadi jangan katakan apapun padanya, aku mohon'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>END(?)<p>

* * *

><p>Wohoo... Ini di END aja ya?<p>

Kalau di lanjut takutnya hancur lagi -_-

Tapi tergantung juga sih, kalau banyak yang tertarik Hyun akan usahain ngelanjutin ffnya, tapi kalau pada berminat aja ya?

Ngomong-ngomong ini akun cadangan Hyun ya?

Akun yang lama HyunK.V, Hyun lupa Password + e-mailnya hiks T.T

Seingat Hyun, Hyun pernah simpen yang begituan tapi lupa dimana, padahal ada 3 ff yang Hyun udah lanjutin tinggal di posting aja -_-

Bacotnya udah cukup ya?

_**So, Mind to review?**_


End file.
